Sunako's Nightmare
by lil'shinigami
Summary: “The bet? Well, it’s really simple. You just have to be your normal self not the chibi-fied form and you just have to stop all the nosebleed whenever or wherever one of us are talking or looking at you.” "Deal." SunaKyo
1. I Bet You

"**Sunako's Nightmare"**

_A. /N.: After a long time, I'm back but not as a NejiTen Fanfic hopeless writer but a new and improved (hope so) SunakoxKyohei fanfic still hopeless writer… Gomen for the randomness… I got the idea while reading (for the nth time already) chapter 74 page 30 of The Wallflower… It's really random… so just read my story… I know you already know the drill about writing fanfics… I don't own The Wallflower, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, Perfect Girl Evolution or whatever you call it._

_**Nakahara Mansion…**_

It's a fine day at the Nakahara Mansion. Everyone in the household is doing their own hobby. Takenaga is reading a book while enjoying his cup of tea. Ranmaru is tending the roses that the landlady has. Yuki is trying to help Sunako in cleaning the whole mansion. Today is really a good day for doing a general cleaning in the whole mansion.

"Sunako Nakahara! I'm hungry what's for lunch?!" Kyohei the only guy in the household that doesn't make his time useful shouted through the second floor balcony of the mansion.

Sunako being a stubborn scary girl as she is ignore the ranting of her 'radiant creature' housemate and continued to hang their sheets.

Wails from the second floor still continued. You could hear the echo around the mansion saying "I'm dead bored." "Is there something to eat?" "Sunako Nakahara if you don't make my food right now… I'll…" and some random thing only a four year olds shouts.

"No one's stopping him, ne?" the red head playboy asked Takenaga looking at him in the corner of his eyes.

"Oh yes, Once his hungry peace is gone." The black-haired bishounen replied.

"You know those two really knows how to annoy each other and still in someway or another they ended of being compatible with each other." The girl-look-a-like bishounen said joining the conversation of the two other gorgeous men.

"If they only know that they really loved each other. We must be enjoying free rent now. Hmm." Ranmaru said while cutting some roses to be put in a vase for the mansion.

"That would be possible if Sunako could hold her nosebleed for a month while looking straight at the most dazzling creature among us." Yuki added.

_**At the other end of the mansion…**_

"KYOHEI TAKANO!!! Stop this nonsense right now! I won't cook lunch until I finished hanging these sheets!"

"But I'm really hungry right now! I won't move here until you will make my fried tempura." Kyohei stubbornly replied while sitting on one of the sheets and pouting his oh-so-sexy lips that would be mistaken as a pose for a women's magazine.

'_What the hell?! When did this radiant creature turned so cute sitting at one of my cleaned sheets?'_ Sunako inwardly groaned noticing that Kyohei is really sitting at one of her sheets.

"Get the hell out of here radiant creature you know it's hard for me to clean those big sheets then you would sit on them making it more dirty than before! Out! Out!" Sunako's loud screech was heard in the whole mansion.

"What if I don't want to?" Kyohei taunted her with a sly sexy grin plastered in his face.

"I said it didn't I? I won't leave this place if you didn't cook my fried tempura." He continued dangerously nearing Sunako in the corner of the laundry area.

'_Shit! Shit! His cornering me! I need to move out.'_ Sunako noticing that half of Kyohei's body is still in the sheets pulled it really hard that the last sound that would be heard in the mansion is a loud…

BLAG!

A loud thump was heard in the whole mansion that made the other three men in the mansion run fast towards the place where the loud sound comes from.

"Hey what happened?" Takenaga being the first one to arrive at the place asked before looking around at the scene laid before him.

The two other male occupants also arrived but unlike Takenaga they observed the whole place creating a huge blush in their faces.

"T-Takenaga I-I think y-you should l-look." Yuki stuttered too shy because of the scene.

Takenaga looked around. He found his two other friends lying at the floor. Kyohei above Sunako and a sheet covering them up with blood all over the room. If other people saw this they might conclude to wrong thoughts.

_**Later that night…**_

"I swear always getting my shirt with her nosebleed is a real headache." Kyohei groaned while lying lazily on the floor.

"It would be a really good start for her of being a lady if she would start controlling all her blood to come off every time she sees Kyohei or 'any radiant being'." Ranmaru sighed while emphasizing the 'any radiant being' part.

"That's it! Ranmaru you're a genius." Takenaga exclaimed.

"Of course, I'm a real genius! Especially with my kittens."

"No you pervert, it's something about what you said earlier." Yuki retorted.

"Eh?"

"Come here guys. I'll tell you the plan."

"What's with the guys?" Kyohei wondered.

"Oh well, Sunako! I'm hungry! What's for dinner?"

"It's almost done. Just don't come near my kitchen you radiant being." Sunako shouted from the kitchen.

_**After the dinner…**_

"Sunako-chan you're cooking is always the best!" Yuki thanked while rubbing his stomach telling that he is really full.

"Yeah, Sunako, I will not eat any dishes aside from yours." Kyohei added.

DING DONG

"Kyohei answer the door."

"Hey why me? Yuki always answers the door."

"I'll do something more important Kyohei."

"But why me? It could be Ranmaru. Or you Takenaga."

"Just answer the door Kyohei."

"O-kay…" Kyohei muttered.

"Sunako-chan I'll have a bet for you." Takenaga offered after making sure that Kyohei is not within hearing range.

"Sorry Takenaga. I don't want any bets from you radiant beings."

"Oh well." Right after their small conversation Kyohei came back carrying 3 large packages.

"Hey you guys! What's inside of this huge package?" Kyohei asked while setting 3 boxes on the floor.

"Oh that? If you want Kyohei it's all yours. It's just a 1 year compilation of the most gruesome, violent, forbidden DVD's that any scary collector wants to have."

"Oh really? Wow, Takenaga! Thanks."

"Oh by the way if you want you could also get the small box over there. They are a stock full of chocolates."

"Really? I'm lucky today!"

"But… Why didn't you give them to Sunako? I know she likes them more than I do."

"Huh? She refused them all. So I'm giving them all to you."

"Eh? Is that true Sunako?"

"Hhhmmm… Uuuuhhhgggghhhh…" Sunako muttered indistinguishable.

'_Is this the bet? Takenaga is sure deceiving me… I'm not going to fall for that trick.'_

"Wow it's the latest forbidden horror movie!"

'_What? How did he have those? It's really expensive to buy it to the producers of the film.'_

"Thanks, Takenaga! Too bad Sunako you didn't accept it."

While Kyohei proceeds to his room to place all the DVDs in his room.

"WAIT!" Sunako shouted while panting from the stress her brain is getting.

"Huh?"

"Takenaga, what is the bet?"

'_Hah! She fell for that. Our free rent is coming to our hands.'_ Ranmaru evilly thought while looking at Yuki with a sly grin printed in his face.

"The bet? Well, it's really simple. You just have to be your normal self not the chibi-fied form and you just have to stop all the nosebleed whenever or wherever one of us are talking or looking at you."

'_Hmm… It's really a tough one. But at least I'm not going to wear anything lacey, frilly and girly…' _

"Don't worry you don't have to wear any frilly, lacey or any girly clothes." Takenaga confirmed Sunako's thoughts.

'_Does he have an ESP?'_

"No Sunako, I don't have any ESP. You're just too obvious."

"Uhhmm… Sunako-chan I would like to request that every time we're going to school and when we're home please no more killing or dark aura… I'm really scared… please?" Yuki pleaded.

"Hhmm…" Sunako pondered deep in thought.

After a while…

"Okay, but I'll just have to do it in front of any of you. When I'm in my sanctuary I can do anything that I like."

"Deal." Takenaga let his hand out.

"Deal." Sunako shook her hand.

_**The Next Day… **_

Sunako woke up a bit late. She has been practicing in front of a light bulb for 3 hours

To face this day's deal.

"I'm ready… I'm ready… I'm ready…" Sunako chanted these words while going through the kitchen preparing breakfast.

The whole house was unusually brighter today. Most of the windows don't have curtains and almost all the light passed in the dark parts of the house.

'_They're making my life more miserable! Even the small sanctuaries in the hallway are lightened up!'_ Sunako stressfully thought while proceeding to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sunako." Greeted sleepily by Kyohei.

"Why are you here, radiant being?! Get out of my kitchen." Sunako franatically said while preparing for breakfast.

"No can do. I'm tasked to watch you to prevent your killing intent while cooking. You might poison the food you know."

"I wasn't planning on doing that. But you just gave me a bright idea."

"I'll just tell them that don't eat it. Besides you can't kill me before they know." Kyohei retorted.

That comeback stopped Sunako. Yeah, She can't kill Kyohei because it might wake the others and he's stronger than her also any contact might trigger her nosebleed and she will lose to the bet.

There was silence between the two for a very long time. Sunako continued her preparation for the meal while Kyohei watched her from the counter top.

He's not watching her because of the attempt of putting poison in their food. He knows she won't do that. She's the kind of person that never wastes food. He's watching her in adoration, even the back of Sunako is facing him he could still see the beauty hidden in those black locks.

Out of instincts Kyohei walked towards Sunako. He really doesn't know what he is doing but someone inside him tells him to get near to her and cuddle her like a teddy bear and never let it go. But in the far side of these instincts someone shouted at him to not do that or he might feel the morning wrath of the girl in front of him.

'_Hey, what is he doing?'_ Sunako's thoughts panicked while chopping some onions.

Kyohei got nearer to Sunako almost touching their bodies with each other. Sunako got very stiff. She tried to move out of his embrace-like closeness but there is no avail. She can't even move one of her feet to move.

"I'm just getting a cup for my hot coffee."

Sunako still tried to wiggle herself out of Kyohei's closeness but she failed.

"Hey, Sunako don't move like that you might wake up a demon." Kyohei whispered to her ear teasing her.

At the comment, Sunako stop moving and blushed really hard. She felt a liquid falling from her nose.

'_Oh no! My nose is bleeding.'_ She panicked and gets the nearest towel from the counter and covers her nose.

Takenaga saw the whole incident while entering the kitchen checking if Kyohei is still alive.

"Am I winning, Suna-chan?" Takenaga sweetly but deadly called out from the door.

Sunako might squeal from the deadly sound of Takenaga's voice but it resulted otherwise. For the first time of her scary life she's afraid of a deadly voice.

"N-no, I'm n-not! I'm j-just wiping the stain from m-my face." She answered.

"Oh-kay, as you said Suna-chan, as you said." Takenaga teasingly retorted while leaving the two alone.

After a few seconds…

"Would you please move a little? I can't finish our meal." Sunako pleaded still covering her nose afraid that blood might spurt out.

"Oh, sorry." Kyohei then move a little but still near the girl.

" Uhmm, I can't finish if your there." Sunako unusually said.

Kyohei didn't hear her. He stayed near her still watching her with amazement. He still wonders why did she have to hide the beautiful lady that's always shown when she cooks.

Sunako tried to reach the pan above the cupboard but she can't reach it. Out of instincts again, Kyohei reached for it and gave it to her.

"Thank you." A small reply was heard from Sunako.

Kyohei just smiled sweetly at her that made her blush even more than the first.

'_What the heck was that? Am I blushing?'_

'_Whooaa… Is that a blush I see in her _face?' Kyohei couldn't believe in his eyes.

He grabbed Sunako's face in front of his to check if he saw right. This only made Sunako blush more.

"Sunako? Is this true? Your blushing at me?!" A shocked Kyohei asked the girl that is trying to hide her embarrassment.

"No, you idiot! I'm all red because my face is near the stove… It's really hot!" Sunako retorted. This excuse sound very lame to her but she still hope that Kyohei fall for it.

"Oh… I thought…" Kyohei began.

"In your deadly dreams, Takano."


	2. The Tolerable brightness?

Even though Sunako said those awful words she wished that Kyohei was right. If it wasn't for that loser who rejected her long time ago she won't be like this, hiding in the dark afraid that any time she stepped out to the light she will melt.

Soon the food was ready to be prepared for the boarders of the house. The intoxicating aroma of the food travel the whole mansion that made the other sleeping tenants wake up.

"Hmm… Is that miso soup?" Yuki asked dreamily while trying to get off from his covers.

In the other room you could hear a loud thud.

"Baka, that must be Ranmaru." Yuki said to himself while he did his daily routine.

*sniff* *sniff* 'Is that shrimp tempura?' Kyohei asked himself. "Shrimp Tempura!!!" Kyohei hurriedly went to the dining area and started preparing the table to start eating.

The other male occupants then went to the dining area to help prepare the table. But to their surprise the table was already set and Kyohei is there sitting while patiently waiting for the food to arrive.

"Wow, is that Kyohei?" Ranmaru said while scratching his eyes.

"Or even better, is that a halo in his head?" Yuki asked trying to cover his eyes from the brightness Kyohei is emitting.

"No, he's just hungry. He's playing the good boy act so he could have more tempura." Takenaga intelligently pointed out.

Right after the trio's short conversation Sunako came out of the kitchen. She was oblivious to Kyohei that's emitting a very bright light. She then served the food. She was about to leave the four handsome boys but Takenaga shouted her name with a poisonous tone. It reminded her of the ongoing bet. She then stopped and looked for a space. The only available seat was in front of Ranmaru beside Kyohei. As much as she regretted it she had no choice but to sit there it's better than losing her pride because of that bet.

'_Why did I agree to that bet again?'_

The whole meal was really quiet there were no conversations only small coughs from Yuki asking to start some conversation and Kyohei's noisy chewing can be heard. After the meal, Sunako cleaned the dishes and went straight to her room to regain power from darkness after her longest meal of her life.

Sunako's Bedroom

As she opened the door to her bedroom, a very striking sunlight hit her face. The whole room was changed into something she wouldn't dream in her scary life to have. The curtains were changed into soft white, her scary DVD collection were neatly piled in a black DVD stand and her bed were arranged in a bloody red color as if a beautiful lady slept there. Although, the bed's color was her liking, the light the pass through the curtains are really irritating plus her scary collection were kept in a tall glass cabinet where when she pass through she could see her reflection very well.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" a loud screech was heard around the mansion.

As the tenants heard the loud screech they hurriedly run into Sunako's bedroom.

"Wha? Wha? What happened? Kyohei, the first man who reach her room worriedly asked.

"What do you think happened here?" Sunako shouted while emmiting a dark aura.

The other boys who rushed down stairs arrived at the location of the loud sound.

"Suna-chan…" teasingly called by Takenaga.

After hearing the man's voice the dark aura suddenly disappeared.

"You did this?" Sunako yelled while giving deadly eye daggers towards Takenaga.

"Yeah, I only promised to you not to wear any frilly dresses and such right? Besides all your stuff are here I just replace the curtains and added some furniture in your room so that it would be clean. Shouldn't you be thankful?" mocked Takenaga.

"And Suna-chan, shouldn't you be less scary? You promised me that." Yuki added still scaried to look at the room.

"Yuki, check out Sunako's room." Ranmaru tapped Yuki from his back.

"Eh? I don't want to! I'm scared."

"No, look! It's not scary anymore. It looks like one of our best suites in the hotel. Our Love suite, where the couples do XXX and XXX all day and all night long." Ranmaru urged while thinking not so clean thoughts.

"Stop it Ranmaru! It's gross." Kyohei shouted while giving Ranmaru a dirty look.

Yuki tried to look at the room and to his surprise it was really clean and even the skulls that are scattered around the bed's feet doesn't seem a little scary.

"Wow! I didn't know your room is this spacious and clean." Yuki praised.

"How could you see the room when the lights are turned off all the time?" Takenaga asked.

"By the way, Suna-chan there aren't any switch for the lights. It's voice operated and only the four of us could turn it off." Takenaga added while eyeing Sunako's distress.

"Oh really? Can I try?" Kyohei jumped from his place towards Takenaga.

"Yeah sure."

"Turn off the lights." Kyohei shouted.

The lights slowly turn off and the only light that was turned on was the skull lamp placed in Sunako's bedside table.

"Sugoi!!!" Kyohei and Yuki chanted amazed at the lights.

After Kyohei's recovery from his amazement he turn to his roommates and said,

"Okay, Okay… This is enough for today let the queen of darkness sleep in her sanctuary." While pushing the three outside the room.

Sunako followed them outside her door and looked up at Kyohei.

"Thank you." She whispered that only the two of them could hear.

"No problem." Kyohei said while winking at her.

This action led Sunako's face to turn red.

'_Shoot! Why did my face turn hot? I think I may have a nosebleed.'_ Sunako panicked.

The whole night Sunako couldn't sleep at all. Aside from her whole room was changed into a suite and not her old dark sanctuary she kept thinking about the little incident with the light creature.

"_Arrgh, why did I blushed when that stupid creature of light winked at me?" _Sunako cursed herself.

"_Am I letting myself, the queen of darkness, be one with those creatures of light?"_

"_Am I getting weaker? Is the darkness aloud to share the same space with the light?"_

"_Ahh… I'm going crazy because of that stupid bet." _Sunako continued ratting about the difference of the darkness and the light.

After an hour or so…

"Ahh… I should watch my DVD's." Sunako got up from her bed, turn the bedside lamp she looked towards her new DVD stand.

"Hhhmm… since I can barely see anything I would just pick randomly."

After 2 and a half hours…

"Aaww, that movie was really boring!" Sunako complained.

"How could a man of darkness be able to mingle with the creatures of the light and even to fall in love with one of the light creatures."

"And for Dracula's sake it has to be Jason!"

"I should have bought the other one." Sunako continued her monologue for at least an hour or so until she fell asleep in her bed.

The next day…

Sunako woke up from the bright light coming through her window.

"WTH? Who opened the lights?!" Sunako cursed while slowly opening her eyes.

Although she wanted to have revenge to the male occupants especially Takenaga she could no longer stay in her room because of the sun's brightness slowly entering her room.

"Arrgghh… Why do I have a miserable life?! I thought staying away from the bright side would end my miserable life…" Sunako asked herself loudly.

After a lot of complaints she started walking outside her room gloomily. The light around her surpasses her darkness that made her really weak and pale. As she went to her kitchen to prepare breakfast she didn't notice a man seating at one of the stools. He was just watching her every move.

Sunako started to get the pans at the top shelf. It was quite hard for her to reach. She was about to get a small stool to climb on but a tall, lean, bright man reached the pans for her.

"Here you go. You didn't even notice me watching you the whole time you're getting our food prepared." Kyohei gave the pans to Sunako and returned to his place in the kitchen.

"I had a bad night at staying in that room. It's no longer my sanctuary." Sunako gloomily replied.

"Oh, that's why you're not affected by the light I'm emitting right now." Kyohei said.

"What?" Sunako looked up to him to prove Kyohei is wrong.

It took at least 5 minutes before she realize that Kyohei was right because of the bet she was able to tolerate Kyohei's brightness.

"I think your right. But it doesn't change the fact that I hate bright creatures." Sunako retorted.

This made Kyohei kept quiet the whole time Sunako prepares their food. He only moved when he helped in preparing the table where they will eat their morning meal.

"Am I going to prepare a place for you to eat in the dining table or are you going to eat in your room?" Kyohei asked after that long silent treatment.

"I have no choice. If I don't comply I don't want to imagine what my sanctuary would be." Sunako answered.

The whole meal was more quiet than the past meal they have Sunako with them. Even Kyohei's chewing got quiet. Yuki didn't bother to cough even if he wants someone to talked to during the meal.

**A/N: Would anyone help me? I don't know what will happen next… and sorry for the long update… it's hard to manage my time with studies and hobbies**


	3. One Week

**A/N: Don't own the manga, anime, or anything in PGE, Wallflower or whatever you call it. Just this story. Don't even own the song used.**

"Hello, mother?" takenaga answered his call from his phone.

"I need to bring Noi at our house? But why?"

"Her parents are also invited?"

"It would be one week?"

"Okay, mother. Bye." Takenaga ended the called. It could be seen in his face the red streak in his cheeks.

At the other side of the masion…

"Hello? Yes, old man, what do you need?" Ranmaru answered his father's call. He was still upset about what happened to him and his kittens. **(1)**

"Why do I have to?"

"You're the one who set up the marriage; you should be the one spending a week with that girl."

"What? Are you challenging me again?"

"Deal. If I stand to be with her in a week you'll leave me and my kittens."

"Okay. In one week. Bye."Ranmaru ended his call.

At the mansion's receiving area…

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Good morning, Nakahara mansion, Yuki speaking." Yuki politely answered the call.

"Obaa-san! Why did you call?"

"You need me there in a week?"

"Yes. Yes."

"With Machiko-chan? But why?"

"Hai. Goodbye Obaa-san."

"Take care." Yuki ended his call.

During the Dinner, with Sunako-chan of course…

"Sunako-chan, Kyohei I would be leaving for a week…" Takenaga started.

"Me too." Ranmaru and Yuki said in unison.

"I'm taking important matters in our house between Noi and I." Takenaga continued, a blush evident in his face.

"From your face, good for you Takenaga." Kyohei interjected.

"Yeah. Unlike me, I'll be spending a week with that girl, the old man is still challenging me." Ranmaru said.

"She has a name Ranmaru you know. Tamao." Sunako corrected while concentrating to her food to avoid the brightness of the man at her side. **(2)**

"Uhmm, I'll be spending a week with my family together with Machiko-chan and her pa-rents." Yuki said his said shyly.

"What is that Yuki?! You're not into kiddy dates anymore? What is this? Be sure to be safe when you do XXXX and XXXX" Ranmaru said while blooming and overly scented smell surrounding him.

"Great to ruin the moment, stupid." Kyohei muttered.

"Who's stupid, stupid?" Ranmaru shouted starting a fight.

"What did you just call me?" Kyohei standing angrily.

"Please, don't fight in front of the food." Yuki pleaded.

"So anyway, Sunako-chan we've talked to Auntie and she agreed." Takenaga said going back to the topic.

Sunako didn't answer. But in her mind she's celebrating.

'_Yes, I'm alone! I will do anything I wished! There are no bright creatures around the mansion.'_

'_But the brightest among them would be left. Why has it to be him? Hah! I'll take care of him easily!'_

"If your thinking you'll get away with the bet easily. Your wrong." Takenaga ruined what was in Sunako's mind.

"Shit! You do have ESP, Takenaga?" Sunako glared at him.

"No, I told you, you're too predictable." Takenaga answered.

"Kyohei, you'll be the one to make sure that Sunako will be complying with the bet." ordered Takenaga.

"Hey, why does it have to be me?" Kyohei asked.

"Because, you're that only one that would be here." Ranmaru said matter-of-factly.

"What if I'll lied to you and let her be?" Kyohei pointed out.

Upon hearing this, Sunako looked at Kyohei thankfully but it didn't last that long a nosebleed is threating to come out.

"I told Auntie, about this matter. She's willing to give our part of rent to you if you don't comply with this." Takenaga threaten.

"Okay! You could trust me with this!" Kyphei in a snap changed his mind.

Sunako glared to Kyohei when he changed his mind in that instant.

"Sunako-chan. Rent is still rent." Kyohei defended himself.

'_Why do I have a cursed life like this? First, living with this four bright creatures, then auntie making me into a lady, and the bet and my sanctuary turning a hotel suite, the worst is staying in this mansion with the brightest among them. Grrr..' _ Sunako cursed all the things that happened to her.

"And for making sure, we put CCTV around the mansion care of Auntie." Takenaga said.

"These are the things that you will have to do, Kyohei." Ranmaru handed him a small brown expandable envelope. Inside were a Polaroid camera, Notebook, pen, and things to do once Sunako-chan is out to her room.

"I have to do this all?" Kyohei questioningly asked.

"Yes, all of that's written there." Yuki confirmed.

"But what's the camera for? And the notebook?" Kyohei continued to ask.

"The camera is for souvenir pictures you have to take when you do the listed activities." Takenaga explained.

"While the notebook is for you to write Sunako's standing in the bet." Ranmaru continued.

Sunako gone really quiet. She tries to let all the information sinks in. She cannot believe that she would be watched over by the brightest among the creature of light.

"When will you leave?" Kyohei asked again.

"Tomorrow, after school." Takenaga answered.

"But we will still attend classes in case you miss us so much Kyohei." Ranmaru teasingly said.

"Hah! Yeah, I might not see the daylight after you leave." Kyohei snorted while slurping his miso soup.

These words earned him a deadly glare from Sunako.

"Yeah. You better watch your back, Takano."

"Whaa… I told you! I don't want to die early. I'm too young!" Kyohei scarily said while clutching onto Takenaga's back shirt.

"I'm sure she won't even touch a single strand of your hair, bright creature. Haha." Ranmaru continued to tease.

"Che. I'm all done. Enjoy your trip with oujo-sama, Ranmaru." Kyohei said with acid sarcasm and leave slightly angry.

The next day…

"Hey Sunako-chan!" Noi greeted Sunako as she entered the school grounds.

"Hello, Noi." Sunako greeted gloomy.

"What happened Sunako-chan? Is there something wrong?" Noi asked.

"I just have to live with the brightest creature alone for a week." Sunako said still in a sad tone.

"Aww, but I think I would be a good one week for the two of you. It would be a good time to realize your feelings for him." Noi reasoned out.

"I told you I don't have those stupid feelings for him!" Sunako raised her voice.

"Who'd you think you're kiddin'?" Noi continued to convince Sunako.

"No way! I told you I had a painful past I don't need to experience that again." Sunako continued to defend herself.

"Yeah, but I know and you also know who are you thinking, dreaming, and imagining things with, so don't deny it Sunako-chan~"

"No man is worth the aggravation."

"You know his the Earth and heaven to you, why try to keep it hidden?" Noi continued to point out.

"I told you, my heart have learned its lesson."

"That's ancient history, Sunako-chan.!"

"Yeah, but I've already been there, done that"

"You know if there's a prize for rotten judgment…" Noi started.

"I've won that already." Sunako continued.

"Ahhh! You're hard to convince what you're really feeling Sunako-chan!" Noi gave up.

Sunako was silent at this comment.

"Let's talk after my one week stay at Takenaga's." Noi said while streaks of pink adorned her cheeks.

"Bye, Sunako-chan! See you when we will be leaving!"

"Bye." Sunako's small reply.

The whole period started and ended peaceful minus the scary science laboratory every lunch time. Until, it was the time where Takenaga, Yuki, Ranmaru, Noi and Tamao were about to leave.

"Take care of yourself Sunako-chan." Noi said while hugging Sunako.

"You better take good care of her Kyohei" Noi warned Kyohei as she continued to hug Sunako.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

"Keep in mind to do all the activities written there." Takenaga reminded Kyohei.

"Yes, father." Kyohei lamely said.

"Don't forget the pictures!" Yuki said excitedly.

"And the reports…" Ranmaru continued.

"Yeah, yeah. Now leave!" Kyohei irritatedly shoo-ed them away.

"Ahh, Kyohei you want us to leave that badly so you could have more time with Sunako-chan." Ranmaru mischievously said.

"I don't believe you had it on you." Takenaga said while trying to stop his snickering.

"Be sure to be safe!" Ranmaru advised him while giving something to Kyohei's hand.

"Wha?" Kyohei and Sunako said while their face is beet red from embarrassment and anger.

The five started to leave before Sunako and Kyohei got mad at them.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! And for the suggestion, I'll be taking the short one. Thanks! But I still made it somehow longer, thanks for the suggestion. This update is quite early because we had a long vacation because of the typhoon that hit our country. And I had an inspiration from the old Disney song of the animated version of Hercules entitled, "I won't say I'm in love".**

**Check out chapter 94-95 of PGE/Wallflower for the reason of Ranmaru's disrespectful attitude towards his father.**

**They still sit in the order as the first time Sunako joined them in eating. Check out the previous chapters. **


	4. ABC of Love

**A/N: Nothing's mine.**

"Oi! Nakahara! Get out of there. I'm hungry." Kyohei complained while knocking on the basement's door.

"Leave me alone bright creature!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You know you can't hide in there for long. You'll lose the bet." Kyohei reasoned.

This comment made Sunako come out of the basement but while opening the door blood started to tingle in her nose just by the mere sight of Kyohei's radiance.

"There's a camera over there." Kyohei pointed out from a far.

"What do you want?" Sunako asked while finding a way to stop the threatening nose bleed.

"Shrimp Tempura." Kyohei said.

Sunako waved Kyohwi out f her way and started cooking. Kyohei followed her inside the kitchen.

"Get out of my kitchen, creature!" Sunako shrieked.

"Sorry, it's written here, Suna-chan." Kyohei teased while pointing out the notebook that came from Takenaga.

Actually, there is no such thing as following Sunako inside her kitchen in the list of activities but he just reasoned out for him to talk to her longer.

"So when will we do our first activity?" Kyohei asked.

"What's written in there?"

"Well, the title says 'ABC'. We have to do activities using the alphabet." Kyohei read the details of the activity.

"How long will this last?"

"1 and a half." Kyohei continued.

"I think we should start now." Sunako suggested.

"So you go first, m'lady."

There was a long silence after that comment. Sunako finished her cooking and Kyohei shut his mouth and just observe the lady before him.

"Let's go eat." these were the last words that have been heard to the two occupants.

After the meal, Kyohei cannot take it anymore and dragged Sunako out of the kitchen towards the living room and made her sit in the couch forcefully.

"What's your problem?!" Sunako shouted at Kyohei.

"You're the problem! You have to participate in this stupid activity for me not to pay three more times than the one I'm paying right now." Kyohei was getting mad but tried to calm his senses.

"Ok. Ok. I'll participate but if it's something that I don't like, don't force me or the whole mansion would be in great havoc." Sunako made a deal with the activity they were going to made.

"Good. So the first activity should start with a letter "A"." Kyohei read what's written in the notebook.

"Soo.." Kyohei continued.

"Arcade."

"Arcade." Kyohei repeated.

"Arcade."

"We don't have time to play Nakahara you know. This activity will take us one and a half day." Kyohei comented not getting what Sunako said.

"Stupid. Our activity is going to the Arcade."

"Ohhh…" Kyohei said in a sudden realization.

"You're really good Sunako. I like the activity."

"I know."

"Oh by the way you have to wear something in your gender would wear. That's written here." Kyohei reminded.

"I thought I'm allowed to wear nothing girly?" Sunako started to protest.

"Wait I'm still not finished. It also said that nothing to do with girly, frilly, or lacey thingy. A girl's shirt and a girl's pant's will do." Kyohei 'continued' to read the mechanics of the activity. **(1)**

"Ok. Ok. We will be going by three in the afternoon." Sunako said staring to leave towards her room.

They went to every arcade available in town and win all the games that give stuff items like toy skulls, key chains, baskets, bags, hats and a lot more. Sunako was really happy because all of the prices are themed for the coming Halloween.

"Let's go, home." Sunako said while trying to carry all the prizes she had won.

"Wait! We need at least 3 pictures of what we did before we leave.

". Stand by that mascot's statue and do a pose" Sunako said grabbing the camera from Kyohei's hand.

"No, stupid. We should be both in the picture." Kyohei swayed his hands so Sunako couldn't reach the camera in his hands.

Sunako leaned much forward attempting to reach for Kyohei's hand. Kyohei continued to tease her and suddenly give a warm smile. This action shocked Sunako and gave in and gives a hearty smile. Right on cue a blinding flash was seen at the left side of the two arguing 'couple'.

"Okay! That's picture 1. We need 2 more." Kyohei interrupted and pass the camera to a teenager passing by.

"Can you take a picture of us?" Kyohei asked/commanded the teen.

"O-okay…" the teen fearfully said.

"1, 2, 3, smile!"

Click

Click

"Thanks!" Kyohei thanked the teenager.

"What now?" Sunako said irritated.

"I will choose our next activity…"

"…"

'_I just hope it has nothing to do with more bright creatures'_

'_**Yeah, so we could enjoy him alone.'**_

'_When did you come back?'_

'_**Yesterday, I had a good date with the inner of your companion.'**_

'_Eh? He also has one.'_

'_**Yep, damn handsome too.'**_

'_Aish, shut up.'_

'_**What? I'm just telling the truth.'**_

Outside Sunako's little world. Someone has his own world too.

'_Hhmm.. What activity?'_

'_**Baseball would be nice.'**_

'_Naah, to sweaty… We have 24 letters left.'_

'_**Bowling, the bowling center here is air-conditioned.'**_

'_How did you know and when did you come back?'_

'_**Yesterday, I had a date with your companion.'**_

'_Eh?'_

'_**Baka, tell her the activity now, I think she's going to leave.'**_

'_Ohh?'_

"Let's go bowling!" Kyohei almost shouted.

"Okay, but we have 24 letters after this activity; we'll be sweaty and tried."

"There is a bowling center here that's fully air-conditioned."

"Okay. But what about these prices?" Sunako asked. They almost got all the prices in the arcade center besides the things that are not related in being scary or what Sunako likes.

**A/N: Okay! I really have a big explanation to make. I do not I repeat DO NOT intend to put any conscience between the pairings. I accidentally wrote it thinking I was writing a Naruto fanfic (I was doing both at the same time, but different pace) but it was such a waste to erase it (I was going lazy). So forgive me. By the way I tried to make it a Halloween present to all of you. But I was 2 days behind (I haven't seen a calendar when our sembreak started).**

**(1)Kyohei just made the condition of the activity up. Nothing about wearing anything was included there. He just wanted her to dress up a little like the one in dates.**


	5. B,C,D,E,F,G Sunako's cruelty

**A/N: Nothing's mine. The movie, the manga… Only the plot of this story.**

"We'll pass by the mansion and left these prices at the front door."

"Okay. I'll just put names to my prices."

"Eh?" Kyohei dumbly replied.

"You're eyeing at my prices a while ago, I just have to be careful." Sunako defended while starting writing her name in the bags.

Kyohei just shrugged and started to walk towards the Nakahara Mansion. He was really not eyeing the prices. He was looking at Sunako intently. She was for some reason has 'been a radiant creature' without her noticing it.

"Hey, creature! You're dozing off again. Let's go!" Sunako shouted while starting to walk faster towards the mansion.

They reached the mansion faster than they have expected. They hurriedly dropped the prices in front of the mansion doors and quickly when to the Bowling Center nearby.

"Wow! The handsome boy and his weird girlfriend are like pros!" a random player in the Bowling Center commented.

"Their whole games are strikes!"

"They would surely win the Grand Award."

"Congratulations, you two! You've won our highest scored achieve in this Bowling Center." The manager of the Bowling Center announced.

"Phew! The game was great!" Kyohei said.

"Yeah, it sure is fun, but what about this price?" Sunako asked while holding at one hand a bowling bowl that has texts 'Greatest Player of the Year'.

"We'll just have to display it somewhere at the Mansion." Kyohei said. It was soon followed a very long silence during their walk outside their district.

"So, what's the next activity?" Sunako broke the silence that is engulfing between them.

"It's my turn right?" She continued.

"Actually, no. There is a pre-made activity for letter C." Kyohei replied while reading the contents intently.

"What?! That's unfair!" Sunako protested.

"Just look at it." Kyohei handed her the notebook.

"C-cuddling?" Sunako stuttered, shocked.

"Yeah, we have to share a bed or something and have to cuddle each other until the next day." Kyohei confirmed.

"W-we could still not do that r-right? I mean we're teenagers for Dracula's sake!" Sunako protested fear evident in her voice.

"Unfortunately, Auntie and both our parents agreed to it. I don't know how did they do it but still…" Kyohei informed her knowing her next reasons will be.

"Well, at least we could still not do it for now right? It's a long night we could still do something else." Sunako said giving up. There's no stopping with Auntie. By this time they were inside the Nakahara Mansion.

"Yeah, let's proceed with letter D. Since you still didn't have your turn this round is all yours."

"D?D? Hmmm." this made Sunako temporarily occupied.

"Drinking Sake?" Sunako suggested. She has nothing inside of her head. She cannot think of any activity because her mind is still bugging her with the whole situation they're in.

"Are you sure? The last time we got drunk you're singing loudly that I have to stuff your mouth with cake." **(1)** Kyohei hesitated.

"Yeah I'm sure about it."

"And while we're at it, go make an Ebi Tempura. That's for the letter E." **(2)** Kyohei said while they proceed to the kitchen looking for the materials needed for their drinking session.

_After a while…_

"Hey, creature! I have an idea." Sunako shouted behind her back while cooking their snacks for the night.

"What?"

"I first jump a few letters for my turn. I still can't think of an activity for letter F."

"Yeah, sure just don't forget that I still have my letter G." Kyohei agreed while nearing Sunako.

"How about we watch my newly arrived horror flick?"

"What movie is it?"

"Paranormal Activity." **(3)**

"Okay, sounds good."

The movie started and so is their drinking. They already finished about 4 sakes each and they still have 4 more to go before they'll call it a night.

"Hehehe…" Sunako laughed evilly as the scary parts of the movie started.

While the boring parts (in Sunako's point of view) was rolling she looked at the bright creature at her side.

'_He seemed sober that I am.'_ she thought.

"Hey, creature."

"Yeah." Kyohei answered while looking up to face Sunako.

"I know, my letter F."

"What is it?"

"Fan girling." Sunako answered with a glint of her evil eyes can be seen. She gulp another bottle of sake.

"What the f***?! Are you damn serious?" Kyohei almost had a scared look in his face.

"Yep. Would you like me to start now?" Sunako answered while dangerously nearing the creature of light, the movie long abandoned.

"You're drunk Sunako-chan!" Kyohei shouted while inching further back towards the wall near them.

"No,I'm not! If I am I would *hic*hic-cup *hic*." Sunako reasoned.

"I told you, you are!"

"Why? You hate me that much?"

"N-no… I-it's just that…"

"Then, why?" Sunako seductively asked as she tried to shift her legs trying to remove her stockings.

"Damn, it's hot in here."

"Sunako don't you dare." Kyohei warned.

But I'm already doing it."

"Just, don't continue." Kyohei pleaded while dogging Sunako's lips at his jawline.

"But, you're enjoying it *hic* s-see?"

"N-no I'm not." Kyohei reasoned while gawking at Sunako's seductive appearance.

"Is that you're letter G? Gawking?" she asked while looking at Kyohei eyes half-lidded.

Kyohei wasn't able to answer when a too drunk Sunako pass out in his arms.

"You brat, at least we're able to do letter C."

The two drifted off to sleep while cuddling to each other unaware of their surroundings.

_**Oda Mansion…**_

"Good Evening, bochama" Shizu-san bowed. **(4)**

"Good Evening, Kasahara-sama." she continued to greet.

"Good Evening to you too, Shizu-san." Noi cheerfully greeted.

"I hasn't been a while seen the last time you visited here."

"Yes, Takenaga-kun's parents asked for our presence here." Noi answered.

"Ah, Yes! Well then please follow me to your room, Kasahara-sama."

"Thank you, but please call me Noi-chan."

"Y-yes, N-noi-chan."

"Bye, Noi-chi see you at dinner."

_**At a rest house far from town…**_

"Thank you, for dropping me by, Jii (Edward). **(5)**" Tamao thanked her driver.

"Morii-sama, is waiting for you at the rest house. Have a great time, oujo-sama."

"Yo! Princess." Ranmaru smugly replied while holding unto a tree.

"Good Evening, Ranmaru." Tamao curtsied. Ranmaru felt slightly shy from her actions that a pink tinged can be seen in his face.

"Are you ready princess? We're here alone for a whole week." Ranmaru teased nearing Tamao.

"A-anou…" Tamao wasn't able to continue due to Ranmaru's close proximity to her.

"Well, Jii we'll be heading now. See you in a week." Ranmaru waved goodbye and led Tamao at the rest house.

_**At the train station…**_

"I'll be meeting with Machiko-chan~" Yuki sang softly, happiness shown in his cute face.

'_I'll be able to see my twin siblings~yay!' _Yuki thought while picking up his luggage.

**A/N: A New Year's gift for all the readers! It's a short one I know. I'm struggling to find fun activities for the two main pairs. Enjoy and review! Please also suggest activities for our two protagonists.**

**(1) Check out Chapter 93 for more details**

**(2) I think it's another name for shrimp tempura. More or less ebi means shrimp.**

**(3) I actually didn't watch the movie but from the feedbacks that I heard it's really a scary especially the last part.**

**(4) Check out Chapter 96 for more details.**

**(5) I don't know if Tamao's driver was called Jii in the manga. In the translated anime the driver was called Edward.**


	6. H,I,J,K,L,MN? Random events unfold

**A/N: I already said it… Not mine!**

_**The next day at the Nakahara Mansion…**_

'_Itai!' _Sunako thought when she woke up having a massive headache.

'_**Baka this is a hangover.' **_Inner Sunako groaned while cursing her outer from her stupidity.

'_What happened last night?' _she wondered trying to wiggle herself from her current position.

'_**You proposed a damn activity to the bright creature.' **_

'_Which is?'_

'_**Drinking sake! You know that we can't tolerate too much alcohol.'**_

'_Oh, shut up!' _Sunako groaned adjusting from the massive headache she's having.

'_**Oh, by the way, enjoy the view when you opened your eyes.'**_Sunako's inner teased and fade away temporarily.

Sunako slowly opened her eyes wondering around.

"Good morning…" a husky voiced rung at her ears teasing her by blowing up near her right ear.

"Eeeeekkk!" Sunako screamed and move to the farthest part of the four cornered area where they have been drinking all night and passed out.

"I said good morning" the man repeated a smirk gracing upon his luscious lips.

"G-good morning..." Sunako stuttered.

"Oh get this, the horror freak Sunako Nakahara is scared." Kyohei teased nearing the said girl in the corner of the room.

"No I-I'm not!" Sunako protested even though the evidence is showing in her stuttering voice.

"Why? You hate me now?" Kyohei continued to tease, seductively nearing to the dark girl.

'_Stupid creature of light, I'm starting to feel my nosebleed! He really wants me to lose! Arrgh!' _Sunako frantically thought while watching the said creature nearing her.

'_When did he got that close?"_ Sunako panicked.

Kyohei reached Sunako very fast and is now a mere inch across the dark girl's face. He lit up his 'brightest' light ever that made Sunako winced in pain.

"Look up." he ordered, still not contented from the dark girl's reaction to him.

"NO!" Sunako shouted as she continued preserving her 'darkness'.

"LOOK UP!" Kyohei shouted in an equal manner from the response he received from the girl.

"What?" Sunako looked up and exactly in the same time Kyohei brightly lit up his most charming smile that every girl around Japan would be dying to see, well except her.

"Baka! You really want me to lose the bet, do you?" Sunako shrieked trying to stop the nosebleed that is about to come.

"Nah, I just wanted to tease you after that strong grip you did during the middle of the night. I never thought you're a type of hugger when you sleep, Su-na-ko-chan." Kyohei chanted continuing to tease while getting up from his place.

"What's for breakfast? I'm dead hungry." Kyohei continued while walking towards the hallway through their rooms.

'_What? That good for nothing bright creature! I don't cuddle! For Dracula's sake, especially with that- that bright creature!' _Sunako continued mind cursing the said bright creature.

_**After one hour…**_

"Hey, Nakahara!" Kyohei tried to catch the girl's attention.

"Eh?" Sunako stupidly asked.

"I'm asking you, what's the next activity, you know the bet?"

"Ah? Oh, is it my turn?"

"Yeah, Sunako no baka."

"Letter H, hmmm…" Sunako deeply tought.

While thinking she looked around the area, seeing the big mess around the house.

"House cleaning." she whispered.

"Huh?"

"House Cleaning."

"What? Why?"

"The house is messy, besides I'm on cleaning mode."

"But, But I'm not good at cleaning! Remember the last time we tried to cleaned?" Kyohei protested. **(1)**

"Don't worry I'll teach you how to clean, Bright creature." Sunako reassured him while trying to get ready to clean the whole mansion.

"Aaaaisshhh! Really, a way to start the morning *growl*." Kyohei cursed to himself.

"You'll clean this side" Sunako instructed while pointing at the right most part of the mansion.

"… and I'll clean this side" Sunako pointed at the other end of the hall.

"We'll be doing these sides in every floor of the mansion at the same time so if you have questions shout at the door nearest to mine's cleaning area." Sunako continued.

_**In the middle of cleaning…**_

Sunako tried to reach the highest windows in the mansion but because of her rather short height she had a little difficulty with it. At the same time, Kyohei was passing by at where Sunako's been cleaning.

Sunako almost fell from the highest position she's been at while trying to reach the outmost end of the window.

Kyohei hurriedly went on her side hoping he wasn't late to save her.

Sunako was waiting for a painful impact on the floor, but it never came, instead she felt strong arms wrapped around her body.

"Ouch…" said the guy beneath her.

"Wha?"

"Be careful next time, baka." Kyohei tried to lift himself up and threw the not so heavy girl out of his body.

"Aww…"

"You, idiot, is this your activity, injuring?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that, Busunako?"

After the hurtful comment from the bishonen, Sunako hurriedly went to the kitchen and poured her anger towards a frail fish lying on top of the counter.

"Stupid creature, stupid me… Aarrgghh… I'm going to curse his life for sure." Sunako continued to murmur her hateful remarks about a certain creature of light that was already at the door of the kitchen.

"What will you gonna do, use that fish as a voodoo doll?" Kyohei challenged as he walk inside the kitchen area.

"Get out! Get out! Y-you creature of light! I'm going to murder you for real!"

"Whoo~ hoo~ I'm scared." Kyohei mocked a now deadly-aura-ed Sunako.

Cold winds blew wildly trying to go inside the kitchen area of the Nakahara Mansion. The lights started to turn on then off and the circuit breaker exploding from too much energy emanating from nowhere.

A loud scream was heard throughout the mansion from the dark girl with now a wildly disarray hair strands that covers up her whole face. But after the loud scream nothing eventful was happening to the said girl she was just jolting from her place.

"Hey! Nakahara! What's happening to you?" Kyohei asked.

"Hey! Hey! Are you alright?" Kyohei continued to ask slightly worried to the girl in front of him.

Sunako continued jolting from her place without a sound that made the 'bright creature' more worried to her.

Feeling irritated and worried Kyohei tried to see what's really happening to her by holding her shoulders on the sides, checking if she's alright.

What surprised him was Sunako's face stained with tears from crying. When he was about to ask if she is alright, she ran very fast towards her room.

"Yeah! Run from the reality, Busunako! Like you've always have!" Kyohei irritatedly said.

_**After a while…**_

Kyohei finds him guilty of what happened to Sunako. He started walking towards the said girl's room and sat down near the door where in the other side of it was Sunako who's trying to control her tears.

"Hey! Nakahara, do you hear me?" Kyohei paused waiting for a reply.

"Mmm…"

"I'm not going to apologize to you. But for the sake of my threefold rent and you not losing the bet… Uhhmm…" Kyohei having a hard time saying his way of apologizing paused.

There was no response from the other party that made him more nervous.

"Let's go to a karaoke place or something to express our frustrations out. That would be my next activity!" Kyohei shouted.

"_What the? That was a random thing to say! I just hope she will comply." _Kyohei thought thinking how ridiculous his idea was.

_**After a while…**_

There was still nothing to be heard from the other side of the room. Kyohei starts to regret what he had said.

Until…

A small creak from the door can be heard and little by little a girl dressed in a v neck blouse and pants went outside the door.

"She is incredibly beautiful" Kyohei mustered to himself. He continued staring to the said girl.

Sunako noticed that Kyohei hasn't moved an inch from his staring so she waved her hand in front of his face.

The hand waving distracted him from his becoming dirty thoughts. He then reached up and grabs a hold of her hand and start to drag her outside.

During the long walk towards the station where the karaoke's are, Kyohei continued to hold Sunako's hand earning them meaningful glances from the passer by's and stares from Kyohei's fan girls.

"You could let go of me now, you know." Sunako commented. She started to worry that she may lose her hand from melting from the bright creature's grasp.

Kyohei's grasp wasn't that hard or loose. It was a comforting hold as if handling a fragile package carefully not wanting it to be broken. His hand was so big from the small, delicate hands of the girl next to him. Sunako for once thought she felt protected from the mere holding of her hand.

Kyohei pretended he did not hear what Sunako had said and continued to drag the girl along the train station where most of the karaoke centers are.

_**Inside the karaoke room…**_

"Too bright…" Sunako mumbled.

"Well, you have to get over it. It's my turn so you'll have to stick with it." Kyohei reasoned staring to choose the snacks they will be eating.

"Eh? But my letter J hasn't been done yet!" Sunako protested trying to adjust her eyes to the overly bright surrounding.

"You already used them. Remember you were jolting the whole time you got to emotional to my activity?"

"Huh?" Sunako confusingly asked.

"The injuring activity? It was just a ploy and you fell for it."

"What? That was just a joke?" Sunako was getting mad every second now.

"Well, I mean no harm. As to compensate I used this activity." Kyohei explained in a way he sounded apologizing.

"Oh-okay. I don't have anything for J anyway."

"Alright! Since I brought you here, You'll go first!" Kyohei excitedly announced in the microphone.

"What? I don't sing, creature!"

"Nah… Did you hear the other teenagers in the other room? They could call the rain with their voices so don't be shy."

After that comment there has been a long silence between the two. Sunako pretending to choose a song and the other shifted awkwardly from one position to another. The tension between the two gradually thickens making it uncomfortable even for the waiters that entered serving their snack.

"A-anou let's start…" Kyohei initiated.

"Ah, yes." Sunako silently stood up and went in the mini stage of the room.

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darling,_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_Paramore The Only Exception lyrics found on _

_I had sworn to myself that I'm_

_Content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well, You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving_

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ohh-_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_

"Is that what you called 'never been singing'? You do have a great voice."

"It's your turn now!" Sunako threw him the mic avoiding his gaze.

The intro of the song started to play as Kyohei started to open another microphone and threw it to Sunako.

"This is a duet, do the girl parts" Kyohei commanded.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

Sunako started to mumble the lyrics.

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

"Yah! If my score goes down because of your mumbles I'll report to them that you lose the bet!"

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_Maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it out_

_When all is said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

"You too, you're a great singer. I never knew you had it on you." Sunako began to tease.

Several songs have past and the both are getting comfortable with each other.

"Why don't we do the other letters? I think this activity will take us a lot of time." Sunako offered while picking up the notebook in the table.

"So? Do we get to choose the activity?" Kyohei asked.

" Actually no." Sunako grudgingly said.

"That bad huh?" Kyohei commented seeing a very annoyed expression printed all over Sunako's pale face.

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Love Letters."

"Love letters? Do you mean writing each other on a stupid overly scented pink excuse of a paper?" Kyohei disgustingly said.

Sunako nodded.

"No way!"

"Well if you don't believe me, then here!" Sunako throw the notebook squared in his face.

"What the hell! Who wrote this?"

"Well, the words and letters are messily written and too cheesy for anyone to handle. So I'm thinking it's-"

"Ranmaru. That bastard."

" Next! We could do that after this bet."

"M. My turn!" Sunako announced.

"Spill."

"Movie Marathon!"

"We'll do that at the last part."

"N. Hmmm…" Kyohei deeply thought.

"What?"

"Let's go outside."

"Eh, Nani?" Sunako question but Kyohei didn't answer and drag her all the way to the cashier of the karaoke center and stopped for a while then continue dragging her in a dark, cold and misty green fields over viewing a beautiful lighted bridge that shows water exhibitions during the night.

"Yah! Why are we here?" Sunako shouted demanding for an answer.

"Well… This is for my activity."

**A/N: Sorry for the looooooonnnnggggggggg update…. Okay, it was very long that it took a year? I can't remember… It's very hard for me to choose the right activities for the letters that's why there's a cliffy… I can't think of a great activity for N that would suit the place they are at… and may I remind you that all of the remaining letters of the alphabet are done within the whole day… I know I know it's impossible but I started it as 1 and ½ day so I'm sticking to it…**

**Credits: (just remove the spaces)**

**Lyrics: http : / /www .direct lyrics .com .com / paramore- the- only- exception -lyrics .ht ml**

**http :/ /www .elyricsworld .com /two _is _better _than _one _lyrics _boys _like _girls . ht ml**


	7. A Fluttering Feeling

**A/N: The anime/manga/live action is not mine.**

…_Previously on Sunako's Nightmare…_

"_N. Hmmm…" Kyohei deeply thought._

"_What?"_

"_Let's go outside."_

"_Eh, Nani?" Sunako question but Kyohei didn't answer and drag her all the way to the cashier of the karaoke center and stopped for a while then continue dragging her in a dark, cold and misty green fields over viewing a beautiful lighted bridge that shows water exhibitions during the night._

"_Yah! Why are we here?" Sunako shouted demanding for an answer._

"_Well… This is for my activity."_

"Soo… What is it then, bright creature?" Sunako wondered.

"Stop calling me that, I'm not a bright creature."

"Yeah right, there is no such thing as bright dark creatures." Sunako taunted.

"You want to finish this activity or not?" asked Kyohei slightly pissed from the short dark and bright creature comment.

"What is it?" Sunako asked again.

"N is for…" Kyohei paused for a minute.

"For?" Sunako encouraged him to continue.

"For, not minding anyone."

"What kind of activity is that?" Sunako mortified of the very bright idea *sarcasm* the creature of light has thought.

"Well, we will not mind anyone or anything we do to each other."

"How is that?" Sunako asked still confused.

"It's like you will not mind the comments around you that you look scary or something bad on the same level."

"I always do that. It's no fun."

"No you don't. If you did you didn't turn into what you are now."

"Ouch." Sunako whispered. The creature of light was right she did mind the comments and insults of the people around her thus turning herself to a dark creature.

"When will this last?"

"Right after we go home."

"Okay, let's start."

Kyohei suddenly took Sunako's hands with his and entwine them with his grasping it firmly but softly. He's scared that he might break a very important porcelain named as Sunako Nakahara.

Sunako was very shocked at the sudden action of the bright creature, she tried to fight back scared of melting into the bright creature's hand but she stopped and let him hold it tighter and dragging her somewhere unknown to her.

"Hey, what's your activity?" Kyohei asked while pressing Sunako's hand and pinching her cheek softly.

"Huh?" Sunako asked after she got out of her trance.

"You're activity." Kyohei looked Sunako squared in the face.

"Oh~~Outdoor Camping!" Sunako shouted at the top of her lungs that the few couples around the area looked at her.

"Sshhh…" Kyohei covered her mouth his face nearing hers.

"Mmpphh…" Sunako freaked out aware of the distance between her and the bright creature.

Kyohei suddenly dragged Sunako at the Nakahara Mansion while continuing holding her hand.

"You make the snacks I'll go pack the camping materials okay?" Kyohei said.

"Ok~ay…" Sunako answered. She was very confused of the fast pacing of the events at the beginning she would die of blood loss and then the next she's following the creature of light's requests without fighting back.

_**After a while... **_

The two housemates set up the camp in a forest area near the beach on the neighborhood. They found a good spot in a cliff where the sea waves meets the dry land.

"This place is good, ne?" Kyohei inquired the dark girl that was setting up her portable sanctuary across his.

"Mmm!" Sunako agreed with a rare smile upon her lips. This made Kyohei blushed setting in trance while looking at Sunako.

Kyohei started to set up the camp fire and let Sunako start cooking for their meal.

"Hey! We're doing your activity now. So I'll be starting mine!"

"Para—" Kyohei started.

"Wait!"

"Hey! Why?"

"The letter P has a pre-made activity."

"Aww… Then what is it?" Kyohei asked slightly annoyed.

"…" Sunako did not say anything.

"What?"

"Pet names." Sunako bitterly said.

"Eww… First the overly scented excuse of a paper, and now this!"

"I'm going to murder that red head pervert!" Kyohei said angrily.

"We're going to call each other that pet name for the rest of the week and until the day they come back…" Sunako read.

"We could fool them and call ourselves by that pet name when they are already here!" Kyohei said.

"… We will use this…" Sunako handed a small microphone that they hadn't notice that was inside the notebook.

'_That's why this notebook was so thick…' _Sunako thought. **(1)**

"What is this for?"

"Well, this is the microphone of the recorder…" Sunako said very confused at where the recorder is.

"Where's the recorder?"

"… I don't know…"

"Well, let's start this. What will I call you?" Kyohei thought.

"Can I call you creature of light, creature of light?" Sunako asked.

"You always call me that, change it."

"Hhmm…"

It took them almost dawn in thinking of a name to call each other but nothing good or less harmful name they could think of.

"Aarrgghh! I give up. I'll just call whatever slip in my tongue later. Let's skip this part." Kyohei give up standing near the camp fire poking the burned woods to live the fire up.

"Do I get the next activity?"

"Letter Q?" Sunako confirmed.

"Yeah."

"No… Apparently, the P activity was accompanied by the letter Q activity which is queering."

"What's that?"

"We have to call each other names we are not used to call each other."

"Oohh… I don't get it but anyway. Would I get the R activity?"

"Actually no, R is for Reminisce."

"What the?" Kyohei started to protest.

"Give me that good for nothing notebook!" Kyohei demanded.

Sunako threw the notebook squared in his face.

"Ouch! Watch out!"

Kyohei started to scan the notebook to see when will his turn come. But when he saw the next activity, he immediately shut the notebook and keep it inside his tent.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Sunako asked out of curiosity.

"Ahh! No~nothing." Kyohei stuttered.

"I think we should do the hanging activities now."

"What about the letter S then?"

"Ah, well, uhmm, we'll do it after finishing the other activities." Kyohei started to sweat remembering what the activity for letter S is.

"What were the activities we left behind?"

"Well, my Movie marathon activity."

"We don't have a DVD player here!"

Sunako started to leave her place and start rummaging her things.

"I have a portable one is this ok?"

"Cool."

"Catch!" Sunako threw the player at Kyohei who luckly caught it.

"Hey!"

"So what movie?"

"What do you have there?"

"Uhm… How about…"

"Sure."

After two hours or so…

ZAP

"Ah, kuso, the movie was about to finish!" Sunako said disappointingly.

"Well, too bad."

"So what were the other activities we haven't done yet?" Kyohei continued.

"Well there's the L…"

"The love letters one?"

Sunako nodded.

"We don't have that overly scented excuse of a paper… And I don't intend to buy one." Kyohei said with much annoyance in his face.

"Well, the three bakas, prepared a whole bunch." Sunako said while pulling a whole set of stationery in the brown envelope that the three other housemates gave.

"Aish…"

"Let's just do this crap so we could move on to the next activity."

"Are we going to read this to each other as soon as we're finished?" Kyohei asked.

"No, let's read them separately when this week's finished." Sunako proposed.

"Hai…" Kyohei boredly answered.

The two started to write their letter for each other. They moved from a different place from one another so as not to get distracted.

"I'm done!" Sunako shouted to no one in particular then proceeded to the spot they set up for camp.

"Are you done?" Kyohei asked as he neared their camp.

"Hai, so where will we put it?"

"Let's bury them under this Sakura tree. Then we'll go back here together to get the papers."

"Okay. Let's take a picture, to show some proof."

"Eh? Enjoying taking your photos with me eh?" Kyohei teased.

"Ah? N-no! We need proof that we did this stupid activity anyway."

"Yeah, whatever. Go there! I'll set up the camera."

"Here?"

"Hai, raise your letter a little."

"Like this one?"

"Hai."

Kyohei ran towards Sunako also lifting his letter and looked at Sunako…

CLICK

'_Oh, no… I hope it's not a picture while starring at her.'_ Kyohei panicked.

"Eh? What is this bright creature? You're looking at me like I look like some kind of a crap." Sunako shouted while pointing to the Polaroid picture.

"I said I'm not a bright creature, dear." Kyohei cleared.

"Well, sorry honey, you seemed a bright creature to me." Sunako taunted.

"So you're calling me honey eh?" Kyohei teased.

"Ah! A-ano… Iie! I won't call you that!"

"Mou? But you just called me ho-ney, dear Su-na-ko-chan." Kyohei pouted, showing his slight disappointment.

"B-baka! T-that's what I will c-call you." Sunako defended.

"That can't do dear, it's not unusual to me anymore… You've called me that already." Kyohei pushed.

This made Sunako blushed even more, luckily there are no signs of nosebleeds at all.

"Ah! What is this?" Kyohei observed.

"W-what?"

"Nah, nevermind." Kyohei stopped thinking he must've stepped on the line.

"Nani?" Sunako asked with a questioning look.

"So, you're calling me dear eh?" Sunako started to tease thinking this would be her way to get back to the bright creature.

"Yeah, so?" Kyohei faced Sunako looking straight into her eyes.

"N-nothing…" Sunako whispered losing her confidence for once.

"So, this is for that pet names and queering activities eh… So what letters are left ne, dear?" Kyohei teasingly asked.

"Uh, R and the letter S you tried to avoid plus the rest of the letters um, we haven't done." Sunako said kind of hesitating.

"What do you call me now, Su-na-ko~…"

"Ho-ho-hon-ey…" she stuttered.

"Good." he exclaimed as he patted the dark girls head.

"Reminiscing eh?"

"How do we start that?" he continued.

"Hhmm. Well for starters, why did you try to avoid the letter S, ne?" Sunako asked.

"…" Kyohei did not answered.

"Oi, why?" Sunako repeated again.

"…" Kyohei still did not answer and turned his back to the girl.

"Oi, answer me!" Sunako raised her voice demanding an answer to the boy in front of him.

"I will not answer you unless you call me by my pet name." Kyohei pouted and crossed his arms while turning again to Sunako.

"Gggrrr…" Sunako howled irritatedly.

"I said, For starters, HONEY, why did you try to avoid the letter S activity?" Sunako repeated making sure to have an emphasis on Kyohei's pet name.

"Why don't you see for yourself, dear~~" Kyohei passed the notebook to Sunako and looked away.

Sunako opened the notebook searching for the next activity.

"Sea-sealing wi-with a-a ki-ki-kiss?" Sunako was shocked when she read the title of the activity.

"Told you." Kyohei said looking away as he tried to hide is embarrassment from her.

"I would never do this!" Sunako exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Kyohei responded with slight disappointment.

There was a complete silence between the two campers, they both tried to avoid each other's eyes afraid to see each other's reaction.

"A-ano…" Sunako tried to start a conversation.

"Mmm." Kyohei responded while looking at the night sky.

"A-aahh, A-ano…" Sunako hesitated.

Kyohei did not respond he let Sunako collect her thoughts of whatever she's going to asked him.

"A-ano, why did you sound disappointed when I said I would never do the S activity?" Sunako asked.

This question made Kyohei's face flushed with a bright red color.

"Uhmm, b-because…" Kyohei started.

"Because?" Sunako encouraged.

"Be-because…"

**A/N:**

**(1) **The notebook is about a wooden chess board folded in half.

**(2) **Mou, Ano, Nani, are common Japanese expressions… Nani=what? in English

_**This time around I made it quite longer but I think the story is suffering because I myself is not that satisfied with the "Doki-doki" moments… I'm really struggling for the other letters and the aftermath of this activity… PLEASE I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR THE REMAINING LETTERS… THANK A LOT FOR READING!**_


	8. Dreams do come true

**A/N: Character's are not mine, ideas are partly mine, but the whole plot is mine. Sorry it took a while I need to research on something about this chapter and college work is a real pain in the ass.**

**\**

_Previously on Sunako's Nightmare…_

"_A-ano, why did you sound disappointed when I said I would never do the S activity?" Sunako asked._

_This question made Kyohei's face flushed with a bright red color._

"_Uhmm, b-because…" Kyohei started._

"_Because?" Sunako encouraged._

"_Be-because…" _

"What?" Sunako started to get irritated.

"Because, Aahh… Nevermind." Kyohei hesitated.

Sunako was really curious on why Kyohei behaved that way, she needed to know why he is upset when she reacted violently to the activity.

After a few moments, Sunako started to go to Kyohei's tent. She was so determined to know the reason that she will resort to the last way she could do even if it kills her.

"Bright Creature~~" Sunako called in a sickly sweet way.

Kyohei looked up from his position, bowing down to Sunako as he tried to avoid her gaze.

"Huh?"

"Why were you so upset when I declined the activity?" Sunako continued to asked in a very seductive way, in Kyohei's point of view.

Kyohei had a very dark shade of red in his face from embarrassment.

"N-no I-I wasn't up-upset." Kyohei tried to deny.

"You're lying, bright creature~~" Sunako continued.

"You want to kiss me that badly? Sunako continued to ask. She was expecting an answer like, 'No way, I don't want to kiss you!' or 'No one will ever want to kiss an ugly girl like you', but she saw the otherwise.

Kyohei blushed for about 10 shades of red similar to a very ripe tomato. This shocked Sunako even more.

'_Why would a creature of the light wanted to kiss me that badly? Is it because of pity? Is he playing?' _Sunako thought deeply.

"Ah, yare, yare, let's skip this first." Kyohei tried to escape the activity.

"Hhmph. So what's for T?" Sunako asked going back to normal.

"Wait, who has this turn?"

"You…" Sunako said.

"You, what?" Kyohei asked.

"You! It's your turn!" Sunako said frustratingly.

"Mou, you're not gonna call me by my pet name eh." Kyohei pouted moving closer to a corner of his tent.

"It's your turn, aahhh, uhm… Aa… H-ho.."

Yah! Is it that hard to call me other than "bright creature"?" Kyohei got a little angry.

"G-gomen, I'm not used to…"

"Nevermind."

"It's my turn right?" Kyohei asked

"Hai."

"Hmm… T?"

Sunako raised her eyebrow.

"Ahh, this one." Kyohei said.

He started to tickle Sunako's sides.

"What are you doing?" Sunako asked passively.

"What? You're not ticklish?" Kyohei asked in surprise.

"No." Sunako said in a very straight face.

"Well I won't give up. Everyone has their ticklish spot!" Kyohei said and started to tickle Sunako at different places, her sides, her knees, her feet, and her neck.

"Are you done with your activity?" Sunako asked while standing very straight in front of Kyohei while controlling her nosebleed.

"No. I'm not done yet." Kyohei replied.

He fruitlessly tried to tickle Sunako but he continuously failed. Until he was on her back, he then pulled Sunako towards him in an awkward touch.

"Sunako-chan why are you not ticklish? Tell me where your ticklish spot is." Kyohei whispered then sighed.

"Ehehehe…" Sunako giggled.

"Hmm?" Kyohei wondered and again hit the part where Sunako's ticklish spot is.

"Ahahaha…" Sunako continued to giggle.

"Ah, So you're ears are your ticklish spot!" Kyohei exclaimed while some of his golden tresses hit Sunako's ear.

"Ahaha… Stop it, Kyo-Kyohei! It tickles!" Sunako cried helplessly.

Kyohei spun Sunako around and tried to blow into Sunako's hair.

"Ah! Stop it! It tickles." Sunako pleaded while laughing really hard.

"So this is your ticklish spot!"

"Ha-hai! Please stop! I c-can't take it an-anymore!" Sunako continued to laugh.

Kyohei faced Sunako.

"You looked really beautiful when you laugh naturally." Kyohei complimented.

"Ahaha…" Sunako looked up to him and smiled sweetly.

Kyohei again blushed for the nth time that night.

"I'm done with my activity it's your turn." Kyohei said while looking away at Sunako's direction.

"U, right?"

"Mmm…" Kyohei approved.

Sunako started to think, it was hard for her to think any normal activity that starts with letter U.

Then she looked up to the stars.

Without any word she let herself lie on the grass. She used her hands as her pillow and started to stare at the dark night sky.

"What are you doing?" Kyohei asked.

"My activity."

"Staring at the stars? But that's S not U."

"Under the stars." Sunako corrected.

"Oh." Kyohei was hit by realization. He then started moving nearer to Sunako.

Kyohei half lied on the grass and rested his head on Sunako's shoulder. **(1)**

"What are you doing creature?" Sunako frantically asked while looking a bit lower to send a death glare to Kyohei's gaze.

"Doing the activity with you. Under the stars." Kyohei said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why do you have to lay your head onto my shoulder?"

"Well it's more comfortable than the earth and I don't want to make my hand go numb just because I'm using it as a pillow."

Kyohei get hold of Sunako's hand that was used as a pillow and place her head onto his shoulders.

"See? It's comfy right?"

"M-may be-e…" Sunako nervously said.

To get rid of the tension, Kyohei started to talk.

"The last letter would be mine right?"

"Mmm… Seeing that there is a pre-made activity for letter W and X. Why?"

"I wanted to use it."

"Getting greedy are we." Sunako taunted.

"No, it's just that I've taught of an activity that could perfectly fit with your activity right now." Kyohei explained.

"So what is it?"

"Zodiac."

"Zodiac?"

"Yes."

"What are we gonna do with zodiac?"

"What's your zodiac sign?"

"Mine?"

"Pisces." **(2)**

"Cool, I'm a Pisces too." **(3)**

"Do you know where the constellation of Pisces is?"

"Yeah. That one." Sunako pointed the stars that connect to make Pisces.

"The one in its west is Aquarius and Aries is in its right." Sunako continued. **(4)**

"Wow, I didn't know you know a lot about astrology."

"Of course I know them. Especially the dates were dark magic would be mostly effective." Sunako proudly said.

"Scary."

They lasted for almost an hour. Sunako was getting sleepy. Kyohei on the other hand was enjoying the soft breaths of Sunako under his neck.

"So what's the next activity?" Sunako asked to make herself wake up.

"My turn right?" Kyohei asked.

"Yup, and there is no pre-made activity for this." Sunako confirmed.

"Well let's get some snacks first I'm getting hungry."

Sunako stood up from her position and started to walk onto the area where their food were place.

"What do you want?" Sunako asked a little louder for Kyohei to hear.

"Do we have bread?"

"Yes." Sunako affirmed.

"Okay, get that for me."

"Okay."

Sunako handed down the piece of bread to Kyohei. She also brought some beer for them to drink.

"So what's your activity?" Sunako asked again.

"Well, I want to know what's inside that thick skull of yours…" Kyohei started while knocking Sunako's head lightly.

"So my activity would be, venting all your feelings." Kyohei finished.

"Hmm…" Sunako started thinking and gulping her drink.

"Even just…" Kyohei tapped his bread a little, a crumb fall of the bread he then continued talking, "… Even just as little as this crumb." Kyohei emphasized.

"Well…" Sunako started.

"I'm a little unhappy every time the four of you tried o make me a lady. Can't anybody of you accept me for who I am?" Sunako asked.

"Well, not me for sure. It doesn't really matter to me if you become a lady your Auntie wanted you to be or not. Heck, I don't even care if Auntie tripled the rent."

"Really? But I see the otherwise."

"Well, let's just say I only do that when I'm with the other three. If I don't react that way they may suggest other things like I have a crush on you or something. I don't want you to be forced into something like that." Kyohei defended and took a gulp in his beer.

"Oh…" Sunako was speechless by the sudden revelation.

It took a few minutes before Sunako continued to talk. The night is starting to get deeper and deeper.

"I'm glad, that you accept me for who I am." Sunako sincerely said while smiling towards Kyohei's direction.

"How about you? What do you feel?" Sunako asked. It sounded like there's a follow up question but she dismissed it. Instead she took another gulp from her beer.

"Well, I always feel frightened when my fan girls are around but when I met you a feel relived…"

"Why, because there was someone who would scare your fan girls away?" Sunako interrupted, a little disappointment etched in her voice.

"Well that's another one but not actually." Kyohei answered.

"Then what?"

"Relived because there is still one girl that can truly see what really I am. A soaked puppy."

"What about Noi and Tamao?"

"They already have Takenaga and Ranmaru, that's not included."

"Oh…"

"I thank you for that." Kyohei seriously said. The alcohol might be taking it's effect.

"Thank me, why?" Sunako asked.

"At least there is a person I know that could see through this face."

"Well, I didn't intend to do it to be thanked for."

"Anyway, thank you, Sunako-chan." Kyohei smiled towards Sunako and in the first time he didn't seem bright to her.

"Let's have a toast! For us!" Kyohei proposed.

"To us!" The beer cans collided with each other for the said toast.

"Let's do it in one shot!" Kyohei proposed before drinking.

"What? But I still have this many." Sunako pointed out almost at the top of the can indicating the level of her beer.

"It's okay! That's how you drink beer."

Moments later, Kyohei asked. "What's the premade activity for W?"

Sunako looked through the notebook. "Watching him/her while he/she sleeps. One of us would be able to do it and that person should take the photo for that event before the other party starts to wake up."

"That would be later. I still don't want to sleep." Kyohei said.

"What's the activity for X?" Kyohei continued to ask.

"Well, it's kinda weird."

"Why?"

"The activity doesn't start with X…"

"What is it?"

"Cross-dressing."

"What? Am I going to wear a really frilly dress? No way!" Kyohei protested.

"Haha, funny. As if I wear frilly dresses." Sunako sarcastically answered.

"What do you mean?"

"It says that you will wear one of my female clothes and vice versa." Sunako read.

"Ppft. So did you bring one?"

"Hey! Of course I have one. And I brought it. Wait here."

"Prepare my would-be clothes." Sunako added.

"Yeah. Whatever."

Sunako prepared her feminine clothes that Kyohei will wear.

After a few minutes after their preparation.

"Nice. You don't look bad in my clothes." Sunako complimented.

"Hah! It's a good thing it's not that girly."

"You don't look bad either." Kyohei added.

Sunako wears a simple white shirt and dark blue pants she tied the shirt around her waist to fit her figure perfectly. She had Kyohei's overhead hood jacket. Kyohei on the other hand wears a black ruffled blouse and slim fit pants. He also wears a female knee length coat.

"So where do we go?" Kyohei asked.

"I don't know. To the streets?" Sunako suggested.

Kyohei and Sunako walk down to the streets going nowhere in particular. The cold wind blew hard that made Sunako shiver.

"Are you okay?" Kyohei worriedly asked. He know that his jacket wasn't enough to warm up Sunako.

"No! It's so cold! Why did you wear this kind of clothes in this season?"

"Well, it's comfortable for me." Kyohei reasoned.

"Hhmph. The last activity is mine right?"

"Yep. Y."

"Y? Hmm…"

While Sunako was deeply thinking Kyohei grabbed one of Sunako's hand and put it inside his coat pocket.

"What are you doing?" Sunako frantically shouted.

"Warming you up. You look like your freezing."

"What? No! Let go of me!" Sunako continued to shout.

"Is that your last activity? Yelling?" Kyohei teased.

"Ggrrr… Yes! I'll yell at you the whole night." Sunako continued to shout.

"Haha… Let's take a photo first!" Kyohei insisted.

The people around them started to gather around them because of the show they are doing. Some of the people thought that it's a shooting of an upcoming drama and was looking around for camera. It's not every night that you see a very handsome guy in women's clothes and a scary yet beautiful girl in man's clothes.

"Sir, could you please take a photo of us." Kyohei asked a random man from the crowd and gave him the camera while dragging Sunako all along.

"O-okay." the random man answered. He was too stunned from the bright light the two creatures were emitting despite their bickering.

"One, two, three!" The man counted.

The picture was a half body picture enough to see their hand inside Kyohei's coat pocket.

"Thank you." Kyohei brightly thank that many of the people around shielded their eyes including the girl beside him.

"Hey! You're too bright!" Sunako shouted.

"Really? Then is your nose bleeding?" Kyohei taunted.

Sunako touched her nose to check for any signs of bleeding.

"Huh? No blood?" Sunako wondered.

"See. My brightness indicator says I'm not bright." Kyohei said.

"What the?" Sunako shouted.

"Haha… Try to catch me!" Kyohei released Sunako's hand and started to run away from the girl.

"Yah! Bright Creature! Come back here!" Sunako chased Kyohei around the streets while laughing.

"Haah… Haahh.." Sunako panted.

"Kyohei! Kyohei!" Sunako shouted. She was near their campsite when she started to get worried about Kyohei. She can't find Kyohei anywhere and she taught that may be he already went to their camp.

"Kyohei! Where are you?" Sunako shouted worriedly.

"Kyohei no baka! Where are you dammit?" Sunako cursed.

"This is not funny Kyohei! Come out now! I'm not playing anymore." Sunako shouted.

"Dammit. Come out now, Kyohei-kun." Sunako whispered.

Sunako leaned on a tree trying to contain her tears.

"Did you call me?" Kyohei asked from behind.

"Kyohei!" Sunako surprisingly said when she turned around from her position.

On impulse, Sunako embraced Kyohei tightly and her tears fall rapidly out of her control.

"Sshh… I'm here already. You don't have to cry." Kyohei reassured her.

Sunako looked towards Kyohei's direction. They stared each other for a long time and suddenly they felt an electric impulse that made them lean towards each other. They slowly closed their eyes trying to see if the other party would hesitate that thing they are about to do. As if hours have passed, they shared the sweetest and truthful kiss they ever shared with each other.

After their kiss, Sunako continued to sob in Kyohei arms it took for about 30 minutes when Kyohei noticed Sunako's cries have subsided.

"She's asleep." Kyohei said to himself.

Kyohei watched Sunako as she silently sleep.

"You have long lashes,huh." Kyohei observed.

"You also have long pointed nose." Kyohei continued while tracing lines through Sunako's nose.

"Hehe.." Kyohei laughed silently.

"… You're lips are red from my kiss." he continued as he slowly touched Sunako's swollen lips.

Sunako started to stir from her sleep that made Kyohei in panic.

When Sunako started to sleep again Kyohei decided to place Sunako on her tent for her to sleep comfortably.

"Don't leave me, honey." Sunako said still sleeping.

"Huh?" Kyohei asked.

"Don't leave me, Kyohei." Sunako repeated. She also grabs a hold on Kyohei's wrist.

"O-okay."

"At least we did all the activities." Kyohei said and took a picture of a sleeping Sunako as a way to complete the last activity.

Kyohei sitted himself at Sunako's side. He continued to stare at Sunako's face that he didn't notice that Sunako already let go of his hand and he started to lie beside Sunako.

The next day, Sunako woke up from her deep and comfortable slumber. She felt really warm and comfortable despite the fact that she was sleeping outside the mansion.

"Hhmm…" Sunako started to stir from her position. She noticed that Kyohei slept beside her.

"Hmm? Maybe that's the reason why I slept comfortably."

Sunako stared at Kyohei's face while he sleeps.

"Why are you so bright even when sleeping?" Sunako asked herself.

She stared starting on his hair towards his cheekbones. She continued to stare at his nose and his jaw. She smiled inwardly when she stared at his lips. She noticed the camera beside him, she reached for it and took a picture of the sleeping Kyohei.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kyohei asked. He suddenly woke up from his sleep when he heard a shutting sound of the camera.

"Completing my part of the last activity."

"Haha… Ohayo…" Kyohei greeted.

"Ohayo" Sunako greeted back.

"I think we need to unpack our things. People might pass through this area by now." Kyohei whispered at Sunako's ear.

"H-hai…" Sunako answered trying to contain her giggles.

They started to unpack their things and go back to the mansion.

"Ah, Home sweet home!" Kyohei shouted at no one.

"Tadaima" Sunako whispered.

**Author's Note: Happy New Year to everyone! Hope we all have a prosperous New Year this year. This is my New Year's gift to all.**

**This chapter concludes my version of ABC activities. The next four days are next. Please continue to follow my story. Thank you for all your support.**

**Thanks to anitsirc for the ideas.**

**(1) Their heads are resting on the other party's shoulders. I think that can only be possible if they are resting on the opposite sides. (I hope you could get it.)**

**(2) It is said somewhere in the manga that Sunako's birthday is somewhere in summer. I choose the month of March because it's partly covers the zodiac sign of Pisces**

**(3) I'm not sure about Kyohei's birthday but I patterned it to the actor that played Kyohei in the Japanese drama, Kazuya-kun of KATTUN.**

**Additional: Pisces-Pisces Compatibility are said to flourish beautifully if they meet halfway of their childish acts and differences. (It said so on horoscopes)**


	9. Wavering Desires

_**A/N: The characters are not mine... so is the anime/ live action/ manga... SORRY FOR THE TARDINESS... College sucks my life...**_

_Previously on Sunako's Nightmare…_

_"I think we need to unpack our things. People might pass through this area by now."_

_Kyohei whispered at Sunako's ear._

_"H-hai…" Sunako answered trying to contain her giggles._

_They started to unpack their things and go back to the mansion._

_"Ah, Home sweet home!" Kyohei shouted at no one._

_"Tadaima" Sunako whispered._

They started to unpack their things from the camp.

_**In the afternoon…**_

"Ne, Sunako –chan what's for lunch?"

"Just wait, creature." Sunako answered together with a flying butcher knife that penetrated to the nearby door missing Kyohei's lashes by two centimeters.

"Jeez, calm down!" Kyohei shouted.

"Lunch is ready!"

Kyohei hurriedly seated himself in the table waiting for the food to arrive.

It was quite an unusual dish. Sunako had never prepared something out of her usual Japanese cuisine. Well, may be for a short chance when she started to cook French cuisine when the creepy prince arrived, but that was way long time ago.

"What's this?"

"Food." Sunako answered sarcastically.

"I know that. But what kind?"

"It's a Thai cuisine I'm studying right now."

"You want me to try it?" Kyohei asked disbelief evident in his face.

"Y-yes." Sunako replied shyly.

"What is it called then?"

"The chicken on the sticks is called satay. It goes well with this sauce." Sunako started.

"These are peppered crabs it's called-." Sunako was interrupted.

"There are a lot of them, you don't need to explain everything. It would ruin my appetite." Kyohei joked.

"Hey creature!"

_**After the meal…**_

"That was a great meal, Sunako-chan. Thank you." Kyohei unconsciously smiled very sweetly to Sunako that if there was no bet in the first place would make Sunako melt away.

"Still bright!" Sunako complained must to her dislike.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Kyohei said.

"Nevermind creature! Let's clean the mansion!" Sunako ordered as she was trying to escape the brightness of her lone housemate for the week.

"I don't want to." Kyohei teased sticking his tongue out.

"What?"

"I said I- don't- want- to." Kyohei repeated word by word.

"You won't help me?" Sunako lowered her voice as a dark menacing aura is emanating throughout her body.

"Yep, I won't" Kyohei tried again while entertaining himself with the dark swirls that started to form around the room.

"Creature!"

"No food for you tonight!" Sunako stomped her feet on the floor while going in the kitchen area.

"Wha? You can't do that! I'm gonna die!" Kyohei panicked. He then followed Sunako towards the kitchen.

_**A few minutes after following Sunako almost all around the mansion…**_

"Take back what you said, Nakahara." Kyohei frantically shouted.

"Shut it, bright creature. No cleaning. No food." Sunako rudely stated.

"Arrgh!" Kyohei exasperatedly shouted. He was getting pissed now. If he won't get fed during dinner, he'll go ballistic to no end.

"Fine! I'll help you!" Kyohei gave up.

"Great then. Gather your sheets and the other guys' sheets too." Sunako ordered while walking towards her room.

"Where are we going with those things?" Kyohei asked.

"We're going to hang them outside."

"Eh, why?"

"To kill the germs that is lingering in your sheets. It's getting harder for me to wash them. What are you doing anyway?"

Kyohei remembered the last time he had a very strange and unforgettable dream about a certain girl in front of him.

*BLUSH*

Kyohei covered his face and turned away. He did not want to remember that dream right now especially when the main protagonist is just mere inches away from him.

"N-nothing!" Kyohei stammered.

_"I bet it's something dirty for the creature to stammer."_Sunako thought while proceeding to her room.

They gathered all the sheets available at the mansion and started to hang them properly in line.

_**A few hours later….**_

"Whew… Finished at last!" Kyohei shouted no one in particular.

Sunako then followed Kyohei to a small bench at the back of the mansion.

"We're not done creature."

"What? We're still not done?"

"Yep."

"What is it this time?" Kyohei asked exasperated.

"We're going to clean the windows."

"You mean those huge windows?"

"Yep, that one." Sunako affirmed.

Sunako got up from her seat and started moving towards the mansion's back door.

Kyohei openly stared at Sunako's back wondering what has gotten to her.

"What?" Sunako asked fully aware of Kyohei's staring.

"N-nothing." Kyohei again stammered. He got up from his seat and followed Sunako behind. He continued to stare at her back wondering why in hell someone dumped her when she's not even close to being ugly.

"What are the ladders for?" Kyohei stupidly asked.

"Well creature not all of us is as tall as you. I'm going to use it to reach the end corners of the windows." Sunako impatiently explained.

"Then, why the newspaper?" Kyohei inquired.

" Arrgh! Let me just show it to you." Sunako frustratingly get the cleaning tools and sprayed to the windows.

"That doesn't answer my question, Sunako." Kyohei teased.

A vein popped at the side of Sunako's head out of irritation.

"Just look, creature." Sunako dangerously neared Kyohei to show that she's clearly irritated with his continuous inquiry.

Kyohei was shocked by the sudden voluntary movement from Sunako and smiled to himself when she looked away.

"See? You use this newspaper to dry of the windows and remove the cloth marks in the window." Sunako explained.

"You're still beautiful even when irritated." Kyohei thought out loud.

"What?" Sunako asked.

"Huh? A-ah, nothing!" Kyohei embarrassingly said.

"Then let's start cleaning." Sunako commanded as she climbed the ladder and fixed herself to a position she would be most comfortable working with.

Kyohei just noticed now that Sunako had changed her attire from the long sweats to a cotton shirt and short shorts.

"Creature, hold the ladder for a while I'll clean the corners first." Sunako requested.

"O-okay." Kyohei complied.

But there current position did no good to Kyohei's health in fact it made it even worse. When he tried to see what Sunako is doing he felt a warm sensation in his nose. He touched his nostrils to check what that sensation all about was and to his dismay it was a nosebleed.

_'How come I'm the one who is bleeding right now?'_ Kyohei thought while pinching his nose to stop any further bleeding.

His inattentiveness caused the ladder to wiggle a bit. A loud thud was soon heard in the mansion.

"Ow…" They both said.

Sunako tried to get up from her position but unnoticeable by her, she was starting to grind to places she wasn't supposed to move while above Kyohei.

"I'm sorry." Sunako apologized while pulling herself up, off to Kyohei's body.

"WOW." Kyohei tried to sarcastically exclaimed while looking to Sunako's chest that was quite exposed in her current position.

Sunako followed Kyohei's line of vision curious of what was the wow all about. It somehow pissed her that the creature of light was openly staring at her chest, so she did one thing she's sure every girl would do. She smacks her own head to Kyohei's head planning on making the bright creature unconscious for a while. While she's trying to get off from her current position.

The smack made Kyohei a little dizzy but didn't stop him from teasing the girl over him. He pulled her back towards him as he flipped them over so that he was over her making it for her harder to escape.

Sunako tried to wiggle her way out but failed miserably due to Kyohei's tight grip on her hands.

"If I were you, I would stop doing that. Grinding your hips over mine wouldn't do well for any of us." Kyohei whispered to Sunako's ear making sure that his lips would touch her ear lobe

Suunako blushed profusely at the comment. She immediately stopped moving beneath Kyohei and look to her left to avoid the creature's gaze.

"Would you get off of me now?" Sunako whispered still looking away from Kyohei's direction.

Kyohei smirked. _'Haha... I win…' _He slowly got off of her and offered his hand to help her stand up. She accepted it gratefully and tried to lift herself from the ground.

Kyohei's pull was a little rough making Sunako stumble forward to Kyohei's lean chest. Sunako tried to push herself away from his chest but Kyohei encircled his arm around her waist holding her nearer to him.

Sunako looked towards Kyohei to ask what was that all about but Kyohei suddenly leaned towards her, eyes closed. Sunako shut her eyes closed waiting for the impact but nothing. Kyohei was embracing her tightly his head over her right shoulder hiding his face to her neck.

"You're so unfair, Sunako." Kyohei uttered.

"Wha?"

"You make me do things I wasn't suppose to do."

Sunako stayed quiet waiting for Kyohei to continue.

"You're teasing me so much, that I can't almost stop myself being close to you." Kyohei continued.

"You make me what to be always near you." Kyohei confessed.

Sunako was so shocked of the revelation she just heard but she was more shocked to the fact that she had not have a nosebleed from their current display of affection and deep within her she's pleased with the sudden display of affection and wanting more.

They stayed in that positions in a long time until they slowly got off to each other's hold looking at the other straight into the eyes.

Kyohei slowly leaned again pecking Sunako's lips for a brief moment while enjoying every second of it. Their chaste kiss was ended up with a warm smile.

Their cleaning continued a little peaceful than before but when there are chances that they would meet up or would be on the same place Kyohei would suddenly winked at her and gave his one in a kind charming smile. This is of course was noticed by Sunako making her blush brighter than ever before.

_'Good thing the nosebleeds subsided somehow. If it was still the old me I'm sure I'll die due to massive blood lost.'_ Sunako thought.

Sunako suddenly stop in the middle of her cleaning.

_'What was that again?' _Sunako asked herself.

_' "the old me"… ' _she quoted.

_'When did I change?'_

_**'Since you started openly show your feelings to that fine man over there.' **_Her alter ego answered while describing Kyohei now carrying 6-7 boxes of something he probably got out of nowhere.

_'Who are you again?'_

_**'Your alter ego you dumb ass. Your inner self if you prefer.' **_Sunako's other side matter of fact-ly said.

_'Yeah, whatever, you're talking gibberish. I don't have any particular feelings to that bright creature except for pure hatred.'_ Sunako denied to herself.

_**"You'll eat your own words soon, ho-ney…' **_her other self finally said.

"Hmph!" Sunako stompped her way across the receiving area passing Kyohei.

"What's her problem?" Kyohei asked no one in particular and shrugged his shoulders.

They continue to work throughout the day and when the night falls…

_**TBC**_


End file.
